


All and Again

by Anonymous



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wyynde’s thumb traced Kaldur’s lip. He stared at his mouth before flicking his tongue over his lips. He put his hand on the side of Kaldur’s waist. Kaldur put his hand on Wyynde’s shoulder and began to lean forward. He was feeling very cowardly when he stopped half-way, then Wyynde smiled leaned in closer to kiss him. He pressed their lips together shortly before going in again and catching Kaldur’s bottom lip.
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	All and Again

Kaldur was returning to the surface world after months of running errands for his King. Since his last time on the surface, his King had contemplated handing over his mantle of Aquaman, most likely to Kaldur. It has been a long time since anyone had encouraged him to take any steps forward so he refused, not wanting to have the burden of expectation on him again. He was called for by Dick Grayson. Dick had been very ominous about his reason for wanting Kaldur to return but he obeyed, hoping it wasn’t his father.

There was a suggestion to stay multiple days and to bring his civilian clothes. He was packing a bag that held his polyester and denim surface clothes in small bags. He forgot how different his worlds were until he held the bags that had air and foreign yet familiar clothes stuck inside them. He stopped staring and put it into his bag that was made of the same material but still carried water. Normally he would empty the bag into a stream or sink but had a memory of wally opening it as soon as he got into mount justice only for water to cover the floor.

“Sentimental?” Wyynde asked from the door of his room.

“I wasn’t aware you were coming over.” Kaldur smiled at him, “Here to say goodbyes?”

Wyynde was another that had changed. Once a purist that changed his ways in honour of Atlantis’ king or so he claimed to Kaldur. Now Kaldur was pushing him to work for the King. His backstory seemed outrageous as he stood looking at Kaldur with a gentle smile, one that he had worn for a long time. Sometimes Kaldur let himself pretend he was what made the russet skinned man smile as though he believed in an afterlife, even after his origin was so cruel on himself and everyone around him. 

“I’m not much for the surface world, after what I've heard,” Wyynde said, putting his hand on Kaldurs shoulder as he had almost corrected him on his belief of the surface, “But if you must keep going back there, promise me you’ll be safe.”

Kaldurs eyes dropped to the floor. Still indulging in a fantasy that Wyynde said this for more reasons than the fact that Kaldur was the only one who had any trust in him in Atlanta. 

Kaldur smiled, “I don’t even need protection.”

“Sure,” Wyynnde spoke their language once held by the Greeks, he made it sound like a romantic language.

Wyynde’s hand dropped from his shoulder down to his bicep. Kaldur made eye contact with him and neither looked away. Kaldur resisted the instinct to flinch when Wyynde began to gently move his thumb, tracing his dark icons that his friends called a tattoo. Wyynde stared at him and continued as he brought his other hand to Kaldurs face. At first, he lingered on Kaldurs jaw, then moved higher and stroked the side of his head, his hair. Wyynde took that hand off his head. By now Kaldur’s mouth hung open and he knew to lean forward into the man that was holding him but couldn’t find the strength. 

Wyynde chuckled, looking to the side to break their eye contact, “I’m enjoying the light show.”

Kaldur scrunched his face before looking to his arms to see his icons the blue they were when activated. He moved his arm out of Wyynde’s grasp.

“Sorry, I could’ve shocked you.”

“Judging by your face a moment ago, that’s what I was doing,” Wyynde tried to joke with him but Kaldur seemed to just stare, “Uh, I came to ask what has been stressing you out the past week?”

Kaldur wanted to tell him but no answer came to his head. He had been more temperamental in a way that benefited nobody.

“I’m sorry but I need to leave,” Kaldur said but he sighed a second after saying it, “I don’t think I need to talk about it.”

Wyynde’s smile had faltered but seemed to come back with a more teasing tilt to it, “Want to give me a parting gift.”

Kaldur had picked up the innuendo and got jittery for a second before wrapping his arms around Wyynde in a hug. He could feel the disappointed sag to Wyynde’s shoulders as he rested his head on one, but arms did reciprocate and hug him too.

\----

“I’m confused, why did you call me here.”

Dick and himself were now sitting at a cafe Kaldur didn’t recognise while he read a menu. 

“Can’t I see my friend?”

Kaldur’s became less intense, even as he felt that Dick was lying to him. He picked up the menu and looked through it. He hadn’t brought his wallet or phone so he told Dick and he had offered to buy him something. He wondered what Wyynde would do in this situation, buy something expensive and then pretend he thought he had his wallet on him. Kaldur wondered if he was painting him in a bad light before remembering he had mentioned he had done that to his friend before. When he laughed at Kaldur about it, Kaldur had found it scandalous but now he would love to be entertained by his shenanigans.

He ordered something worth $10. They waited for the food now in silence.

“Is everything okay?”

“No.”

Dick looked up at him, startled. 

“That was supposed to be a light conversation starter,” He smiled but he was uncomfortable, “But, Do you want to talk about it?”

Kaldur felt out of place but still proud of answering the questions truthfully, “Yes.”

“Okay, What’s wrong?”

Kaldur took a breath and looked to the table. He thought about King Arthur's offer and how nervous he was to return to work that openly protected people. He also thought about Wyynde. He had mixed thoughts about him, but not mixed feelings. He adored him and would love to be with him. He had insomnia over not only how his friends and family would react to this but also over his fear, his fear of falling in love again. 

“Well,” Kaldur thought about which one he should say, “I’m worried about how you’ll react to this, I don’t know much about how this is conceived on the surface.”

“I won’t judge you,” Dick sighed, the drinks were brought to the table and he sipped on the straw of his own, “I don’t act like it a lot but I consider you kind of like… My brother? Is that weird to say?”

“No, not at all,” Kaldur smiled.

“Whatever, man, just know I love you.”

“Okay,” Kaldur sighed, “Well, I know this man that used to be a purist but changed his ways. Most of the new people around him rejected him for his past in purism but I still became his friend, I'm currently helping him on a different path.”

Kaldur looked up at Dick. He wore sunglasses but he knew he was paying close attention.

“That was a few months ago, and now… now I think I might be falling… or… I think I’m in… in love uh-... with him.”

Dick smiled softly at him and nodded. There were a few moments of silence but Kaldur didn’t read them as uncomfortable.

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you bi? Or pan? Or something else?”

“I don’t know any of the terms they use here, I don’t even know what I am called in Atlanta.” Dick had stopped smiling and drifted into his more casual persona, “Um, I also thought that- well you are my friend so I want to tell you that I am kind of scared about being in love at all, you know what happened last time.”

Conversations with Dick always seemed to reside in an empty silence when he wasn’t the one talking, “It’ll be okay, I know you like people who have strong spirits, so I already trust him enough to say he’ll make it okay for you.”

It became very obvious by the end of the lunch that he wasn’t here for official business. Instead, he talked to all of his friends that were available. He didn’t tell Conner or Artemis but he told Megan he was interested in someone and used male pronouns. She didn’t react strangely at all but he wasn’t sure if she understood much about human gender, she should from the shows she watched and her time here but her origins still prevail.

He stayed with them for the rest of the week which was longer than intended. By the time he left he had felt some loss and distance from his friends on the surface. He decided to make it a priority to come back to them another time. 

—

“Just tell him please, it’s annoying to watch you two,” Garth told Wyynde, “Neither of you knows how to flirt.”

“I can flirt.”

“You do it too bluntly and he does it too subtly.”

“I’ll give you that,” Wyynde thought about their interactions, before remembering his interactions with Kaldur while he was still a purist, “Are you sure he feels the same?”

“Yes, I’ve seen him like this before.”

Garth looked past Wyynde, smiled and waved to whoever it is. Wyynde turned around to see Kaldur swimming over, clearly still adjusting to the water. He smiled, it highlighted his cheekbones. His eyes were still beautiful even in the scenic ocean.

“Notice how he is swimming towards you first,” Garth whispered.

“Us.”

“He’s looking at you.”

Kaldur greeted both of them with a hug. Garth made a generic excuse and left the two alone. Kaldur fiddled with his own hands. He opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again. He shook his head and spoke.

“Do you want to come to my place?”

That was how he found himself in Kaldur’ahms room as the boy was shaking and his eyes on the verge of tears.

“Last time I didn’t say anything until it was too late,” Kaldur said, he took Wyynd’s hand and put it between his own, “I love your company and I adore everything about you, especially your flaws. Do you want to be with me?”

“Yes,” Wyynde went in to hug the boy that shook from his nerves, “My parents are going to hate this on so many levels.”

Wyynde made sure to hold onto him a second more than Kaldur did. Wyynde leaned his forehead on Kaldurs and enjoyed watching him smile and seeing the cheerful glint in his eyes. Wyynde put his hand on Kaldurs cheek, he leaned into his hand.

Wyynde’s thumb traced Kaldur’s lip. He stared at his mouth before flicking his tongue over his lips. He put his hand on the side of Kaldur’s waist. Kaldur put his hand on Wyynde’s shoulder and began to lean forward. He was feeling very cowardly when he stopped half-way, then Wyynde smiled leaned in closer to kiss him. He pressed their lips together shortly before going in again and catching Kaldur’s bottom lip. 

They grew more comfortable together and Wyynde slides his hand to the back of Kaldurs head so he could push in further to his mouth, Kaldur tried to put his hand on Wyynde’s shoulders but missed and ended up at his collar. Without overthinking he began to feel his collar bone that juts out and lead his hands lower to Wyynde’s bare chest as he only wore a jacket that didn’t cover his chest fully. Wyynde took a step closer to him but he stepped back slightly, the hand on his hip curved around to the small of his back. Wyynde slowly pulled back and Kaldur let whined and tried to follow his lips.

“Baby…” Wyynde whispered to him, he shook his head slightly and began to talk, “I want you naked but I honestly don’t know how to take your clothes off.”

Kaldur looked surprised before nodding and beginning to unzip his new suit, missing the zip twice. He began to zip it down and looked up at Wyynde when he was halfway, Wyynde’s lip was caught between his teeth as he looked with dilated pupils. He noticed Kaldur stopped so he looked at his face and gave a teasing smile before pulling his shirt off and began to pull off his pants by the time Calder realised he should be taking clothes off too. Kaldur was the first to take his boxers off and didn’t give Wyynde time to linger his eyes, he moved to him and kissed him strongly the skin on skin contact making him moan.

His hands skimmed over Wyyndes chest, pinching any curved edge of his abs or pecs. Strong hands ran up and down his back and eventually stayed down to move over his ass and grab. Kaldur groaned and moved his hands down Wyynde clasping his hand on his bulge. Kaldurs hands slid down to the back of Wyynde’s thighs and picked him up. He walked him over to the bed behind him, Wyynde chuckled as he was set down and grabbed onto the back of Kaldurs head to pull him in and press his lips to his. He sat him down at the edge of his bed and went down his body. He became acutely aware of the water that surrounded them, realising he had only dated surface people.

Kaldur hooked his thumb under the waistband of Wyynde’s boxers and pulled down, he stared at him and licked his lips. He moved to the side table and opened the drawer to take out lubricant. He opened it and poured some into his hand, he pulled at Wyynde’s length twice as the lube covered it. He put his hands on his thighs, kissing his thigh before putting licking the tip already tasting more than pre. He sank on it changing how he is holding his mouth when his teeth skimmed slightly. He gagged when it hit the back of his throat, he pulled back up.

“Breathe through your nose,” Wyynde told him, stroking the back of his shaved head lightly.

Kaldur pulled off and panted, not looking at him in the eyes, “Are you sure you want to keep doing this?”

“Yes. Yes absolutely, you gentleman,” Wyynde told him, “Are you asking or are you requesting to drop out?”

His movements were an answer enough. Kaldur didn’t want to pay attention to his hard breathing but he did as he moved down again. He decided to try and be enthusiastic to make for how nervous he was being. He began to move faster and Wyynde began to moan slightly, putting a little bit of pressure to the back of his head and he went down deeper. Kaldur took one of his hands off Wyynde’s thigh and stroked himself with lube that still resided on his hand. He took the other hand off his thigh and began to pinch at Wyynde’s balls and toyed with them based on his moans.

Kaldurs teeth scraped again and he choked, he pulled off completely before going back down. Wyynde was pulsing in his mouth but had stopped moaning and only breathed heavily. Kaldur had him as far as he could go, he looked up at Wyynde. Wyynde had dilated pupils and moaned loudly. Kaldur looked at his navel.

“Baby… Baby look at me.” Wyynde lifted one of his legs and put it over Kaldurs shoulder. 

Kaldur looked up at him. Sharp edges to his face highlighted from this angle. Wyynde twitched inside of him and his mouth was filled. Some of it was forced down his throat before he pulled off. He grabbed onto a tissue from the box under his bed and spat it out. He put it in the bin. Wyynde moved to lie on the bed. Kaldur stood up and laid next to him, his head on his chest.

“That… was the worst sex I have ever had,” Wyynde said with a smile as he put his arm around Kaldur.

“Thank you,” Kaldur said, “Can’t help but tease me, what if I don’t do that again?”

“You should do that again.” Wyynde bit at his ear.

Kaldur looked at him with his mouth gaping.

Wyynde shuffled over to put his hand on Kaldur’s hip, he swatted at his ass, “You’re still hard.”

“Are you going to reciprocate,” Kaldur beat his nerves down to respond.

“I’m not going to use my mouth, just a few fingers.”

Kaldur knew what he meant but still didn’t fully comprehend it until Wyynde had dragged him over to be straddling him. Wyynde kissed the man on top of him passionately to soothe his stress. Kaldur reached to the floor to get the lube and handed it to him, he opened it one-handed and poured it on the other.

“Have you done this to yourself before?”

Wyynde rubbed the thick liquid on his hand wanting it to be less cold. His other hand kneaded the taut muscle of Kaldurs ass. 

“Yes.”

Wyynde was taken back by the answer, he wasn’t sure Kaldur was going to answer the question. Up until now, he had assumed he was his awakening. Wyynde had the idea that he fingered himself thinking of him. Wyynde gave a gentle kiss to the sensitive gills of his neck, then he kissed his lips softly and deep.

Wyynde pulled Kaldur’s cheek to the side with one hand so he could put his hand in between. Kaldur put his hands on Wyynde’s shoulders while they kissed harder to distract him from what’s going on below. He began to put his middle finger past the ring of muscle, he stopped at every clench then continued when Kaldur’ahm relaxed. Kaldur’s erection flagged as he felt awkward and a little in pain. Wyynde broke the kiss.

“Were you thinking about me?”

Kaldur moaned lowly, grinding himself on Windows stomach. Wyynde began to gently fuck him with his finger. Kaldur found himself pushing back onto the finger until it fit in fully. Wyynde added another finger and Kaldur only began to struggle by the second joint. It went fully in and Kaldur groaned, his eyes lidded and mouth hanging open.

Wyynde nipped at his gills and Kaldur shuddered. He began to change angles with his fingers until he hit his prostate. Kaldur let out an almost high pitched moan as his nails clenched into Wyyndes shoulders. Wyynde continued to hit the same place while Kaldur pushed himself against the fingers and rolled himself onto Wyyndes stomach. Wyynde began to slip his third finger in when Kaldur pulled off, pressing his mouth to Wyynde’s.

He pressed his lips next to Wyynde’s neck and breathed out, “I want you in me.”

“Now?”

“Now.” Kaldur pushed Wyynde on his back and kissed him.

Wyynde massaged Kaldur’s ass, the lube spreading against it. He chuckled at Kaldurs squirming until Kaldur pushed his ass back against him. He shivered and groaned, taking hold of his dick while Kaldur lowered himself. The muscles in Kaldur’s neck twitched and his eyes were shut. Wyynde remembered his first time in Kal’s position and Kal was taking it way better than he had.

Kaldur thought he was doing a terrible job, “I can’t believe you aren’t soft yet.”

“Trust me, I don’t hate this position,” How could he be soft when Kaldur is above him.

Kaldur took a deep breath and sank the rest of the way on Wyynde’s dick, Wyynde was hardly prepared; he grabbed onto Kal's hips and threw his head back, hitting the backboard. Kaldur asked him if he was okay and when Wyynde nodded took it upon himself to start moving. Bouncing up and down experimentally, occasionally lowering his head to kiss wyynde. 

It took all of his will power not to orgasm inside of Kaldur. He was far from a virgin but a man as beautiful as Kaldur made him feel like it was his first time. He refused to come first inside of the warmth and tightness.

Kaldur’s moaning got louder and his eyes sunk to the back of his head while his mouth was an ‘o’ shape. Wyynde was so caught up in watching his boyfriend that he didn’t notice the wet patch that grew on his stomach the moment Kaldur moaned the loudest. Kaldur tightened around him in his sensitivity and euphoria causing Wyynde to come. He fell on his stomach next wyynde, taking deep breaths with his eyes closed.

Wyynde shuffled over to rest his head on the dip of Kaldur's back, kissing his smooth skin with his hand resting on Kaldur’s ass, grabbing it in a way that felt more intimate than sex.

“Thank you,” Kaldur whispered. 

Wyynde found it very strange but decided to ignore him, “What’s been on your mind?”

Kaldurs face dropped and he took a deep breath, “The king wants me to be Aquaman.”

So they talked about it while Kaldur played with Wyynde’s hair.


End file.
